


You'll Be Safe In These Arms Tonight

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Supergirl Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, because fuck the CW and their heteronormative bullshit, this is mostly fluff with the tiniest hint of angst and some implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: Kara and Lena's wedding day, intercut with flashbacks of how we got here. Picks up slightly after the ending of 3x12.





	You'll Be Safe In These Arms Tonight

Kara’s eyes snapped open the instant her alarm went off. Reaching out and shutting off the alarm being careful with her replacement alarm clock, she practically leaped out of bed, careful to ensure the floor was left intact. Standing up in nothing but a pair of Supergirl panties and a tank top, she smiled and let out a happy burst of laughter.

 

_I’m getting married today_ Kara thought, and another happy giggle burst free of her chest. _It’s actually happening. I’m finally marrying Lena_.

 

Kara practically skipped to the bathroom, humming all the old love songs Eliza used to blare in Midvale, and hopped in the shower. She felt the hot water cascade down, even through her invulnerable skin. As she reached for the shampoo, she thought back on how this all began.

 

_It was just after Lillian’s attempt on Morgan Edge’s life, and Edge’s subsequent request. Having a few hours off following submitting her latest article, Kara decided to grab a take-away lunch from the Indian place Lena loved and swing by L-Corp to check up on Lena and find out her return to L-Corp was going. Lena had told Kara she was working on some really interesting ideas and Kara was looking forward to finding out about them._

_However, the trip didn’t end well. A run-in with office security delayed her reaching Lena’s office more than she would have liked. When she eventually reached the doorway she was searching for, she encountered Jess ignorantly staring at her computer screen at her desk outside the office, refusing to take notice of her. Kara reached out her hand to push on the handle, only for Jess’ voice to come and give a single word_

_“No”._

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“I said no.”_

_“Jess, it’s me. Lena’s best friend.” She paused. “Did you forget that I was supposed to be shown in whenever?”_

_“Firstly, you address her as Miss Luthor. Secondly, that policy was rescinded following newly revealed information.”_

_A sudden and horrifically graphic sounding slap rung out from the office._

_“I SAID GET THE HELL OUT!” came Lena’s scream. Some seconds later, James slunk from the office, a red mark burning on his cheek._

_“James, what’s going on?”_

_“She knows, Kara. J’onn and Alex told her.” He left; his eyes aimed the floor, his posture lacking his usual strength. Somehow, Kara got the distinct impression that he and Lena were no longer together._

_Kara walked into the office. Lena stood with her back to the door, glaring a new broadcast about prices of imported metals playing on her office television, a glass of whiskey on the desk next to her hand and her_

_Kara went to speak, but Lena held up a hand. “Unless CatCo plans upon holding an interview, you need to leave, Miss Danvers.”_

_“Lena-“_

_Lena held up a hand. Kara stopped. “I’m a very busy woman, Miss Danvers. I’ve got two companies to run. So unless you want an interview or a quote from the sister of ‘The World’s Most Famous Anti-Alien Advocate’ for whatever puff piece you’re going to write about regarding all the fucking wonders you’re doing for the world, then please get out. I’m-“_

_“Lena, what are you talking about?” Kara interrupted, jumping in when Lena paused to take a breath._

_“Tell me, Kara,” Lena said, turning around and looking her dead in the eye, an obvious sneer in her voice, “when you said James and I had chemistry, did you ever plan on informing me that he told you I didn’t shoot Metallo because I wanted to save your sister? That he told you, an alien who betrayed her family, that I couldn’t be trusted because I did the same by handing the woman I’ve always wanted to please over to law enforcement? That he’s never apologized or taken these views back? Do you seriously care for me so little that you’d push me towards a man who believes I’m the very thing I hate? Did you even think? Were you ever going to tell me, or were you always going to keep this a secret?” Lena paused for a second and took a drink before continuing._

_“Oh, and there’s the second question. Were you ever planning to tell me you were Supergirl?”_

_Kara deflated like a balloon. “Lena, if you can just give me a minute to explain-“_

_“No. I’m not giving you a minute. Nothing that comes out of your mouth can convince me you were in the right. I let my walls down for you Kara. I was even prepared to admit my biggest secret: that I’m gay. I’ve never told anyone that, Kara. Like Sam, I used hookups and dating men who everyone told me I’d be cute with to try and repress my sexuality. I have enough trouble being a female Luthor who supports aliens; I didn’t need the world knowing I was gay. And now I feel like you spit in my face because I let all my walls down whilst you kept lying to me and pushing me towards men who hated me.”_

_Lena took a breath. “I still want you in my life Kara. Because I think at some point I fell in love with you. I’m in love with you Kara, but now I don’t even know if I can ever see you again. So go. Leave and do not come back. I’ll reach out to you if I decide I want to see you again.”_

_Kara left, her heart shattering into a million pieces and the colors of the world seeming to drain away as she walked. She sprinted away from L-Corp, making it to a tiny alley where she blasted off, flying up and up until she hit the edge of the atmosphere._

_She closed her eyes and breathed out._

_She loves Lena. Kara finally understood everything. She loved Lena with everything in her. It was the love she never had with anyone else. Not James, not Kenny, not Adam…Mon-El didn’t count in that list because Kara never loved him. She loved the idea of him._

_J’onn and Alex told her. They were to blame for this. Kara sneered, angrily and shot off towards the DEO._

_Landing on the balcony, she walked right at Alex, ignoring her attempts to make conversation in favor of grabbing Alex by the neck and pressing her up against a DEO wall._

_“Why did you tell Lena” Kara practically screamed at Alex, ignoring the DEO agents with their guns out and the multiple people yelling at her to stand down._

_“Because I care about her,” Alex said, struggling against Kara’s grip on her throat._

_“DON’T YOU MOCK ME. YOU COST ME HER.” Kara screamed into Alex’s face, tightening her grip._

_“Kara, we did nothing. You did it. This was going to happen eventually. I just couldn’t sit back and watch you lie to the woman you loved anymore” Kara dropped Alex and stumbled backwards. “You knew?”_

_“Ever since Edge poisoned her. I saw the look in your eyes as the medics wheeled Lena away: it was the same look Barry had in his eyes when he realized he might not get home to Iris. That was when I made the decision to tell Lena. Because you love her and she deserves to know the truth Kara.”_

_“What, like Maggie didn’t tell you about her cheating” Kara said, spitting out the words._

_Alex went for her gun. “Don’t you dare”_

_Kara readied herself to rush at Lena, only for the entire DEO building and everyone inside it to melt away, leaving Kara standing in a black void, completely alone._

_“Kara. Calm down” came a familiar deep voice to her left. Turning, she saw J’onn standing there, and all the rage she felt towards Alex bubbled up again. Kara charged, only for a mysterious force to stop her._

_“I brought Imra in here with me. We’re not here to hurt you, Kara. There is anger behind the anger, and I think your anger has been bubbling away for a long long time. We want to help you, Kara.”_

_As he said that, the black void suddenly morphed, forming shapes, eventually settling as Krypton. Kara recognized the space instantly: the headquarters of the Science Council. But something was different. There were gigantic black bars over the entrance, and the sounds of something whimpering could be heard inside._

_“What is this place?”_

_“The source of your anger. Me and J’onn found the source of your anger.” Imra said, looking around._

_Kara did the same. All around her was a shifting image: the destruction of Krypton, Astra dying in her arms, Thawne and Overgirl looming over her… all her scars._

_‘What about those?” she asks. J’onn smiled. “Those are your scars Kara. They will always hurt. But there’s something preventing you from being open about them: a source of anger, which has always been there. And that is in there” he said, gesturing to the building._

_Kara refocused her energy on that, charging the bars but they refused to move._

_“That isn’t going to work Kara. For the last nine months you’ve been abandoning Kara Danvers. I think your subconscious is trying to tell you that to solve your anger, you need to remove it’s symptom: you need to accept that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same thing.”_

_Kara breathed out, closing her eyes and focusing on Kara. All the great memories Kara has. All her friends, all her family, all her moments._

_I am Supergirl and Kara she said. They are one and the same._

_At that moment, Kara breathed again, but it felt different. Light was flooding though her veins. She felt calmer, lighter. Better._

_The bars fell down at that._

_“Any idea why now” Kara asks._

_“Your subconscious was trying to teach you something here. That you need to solve the symptoms of your anger before you can solve the anger. The problem was that Supergirl would do all the things you’ve done, but Kara Danvers wouldn’t. However, you’d let Kara Danvers go to focus on being Supergirl. You could never fix the source of your anger because you were creating symptoms: but now that you’ve embraced Kara Danvers again, you can now fix it.” J’onn said._

_“Well that made no sense” Kara said, and both of her companions chuckled at that. Walking into the newly exposed room, Kara found herself standing in her old bedroom back on Krypton. Only, there was someone on the bed._

_It was her but also wasn’t her. It was younger her: a Kara barely into her teens, sobbing into her pillow. However, this person was also not her as her skin was brightly coloured like a rainbow._

_Kara’s suddenly stuck with a memory. “I’ve been here before. This was just after I realized I had a crush on a girl I knew back on Krypton.”_

_“Why would you repress this”_

_“Because homosexuality was not allowed on Krypton. It was seen as an abomination to the world and carried the death penalty. But now I can finally say it._

_I’m gay”_

_Everything suddenly went haywire. The building around them crumbled and fell and Kara found herself back in the endless void, surrounded by screams. She recognized the words: homophobic insults._

_“No.” Kara screamed. “ I will not do this any longer. I’m not going to hide and date guys and pretend I’m someone I’m not. I’m a lesbian. I love women. I am gay and I no longer care what any of you have to say about me”_

_The voices died out, leaving her in silence. Suddenly, Kara was back in the DEO, standing still, whilst everyone around her looked shocked._

_“Kara, is it true? You’re gay” Alex said, all nervous. Kara nodded, tears leaking from her eyes at finally being able to admit it._

_Applause started all across the DEO. James, Winn, J’onn, Brainy, Mon, Imra…all of them applauded as Kara wrapped her sister in a hug._

_After she accepts congratulations, has fired off texts to everyone who isn’t there and she’s dried the tears of joy streaming from her face, she realizes something else._

_Taking out her phone, Kara fired off a text to Lena. “I’m gay. And I’m so sorry for lying to you. I promise I never will again. The truth is that I pushed you towards James for selfish reasons. I thought I needed to pretend I was still in love with Mon-El, but at that time I had realized I’d fallen with you. I thought pushing you towards him would allow me to keep pretending. And I didn’t tell you I was Supergirl because I wanted a relationship where I could just be Kara without the pressure of being Supergirl. I know none of this justifies my actions and it sounds so very selfish, but I am never going to keep another secret from you. I love you Lena.”_

_It’s nearly three hours before Lena reads it. She doesn’t reply._

_The very next day, Kara puts on the Supergirl suit and with the assistance of Cat, she comes out to the world._

“Wow, how tight is this thing?” Kara jokes to Alex as Alex helps her put on the custom tuxedo.

 

“Tight enough that Lena will spend all of the ceremony drooling over your muscles, like you asked” Alex said, smirking.

 

“J’onn still walking Lena down the aisle, right?” Kara said, but she doesn’t hear Lena’s answer. She realizes that now she’s going to see Lena walking down the aisle. She’s marrying Lena. Her fifteenth happy giggle today bubbles up from her throat

 

“Jesus, you are whipped Kara” came Iris’ voice from where she’s putting on her bridesmaid dress alongside Felicity. Kara comically stuck her tongue out.

 

She could hear Iris and Felicity muttering. “What are you guys talking about?”

 

“Just betting on what’s going to interrupt your wedding”

 

“Can’t be worse than doppelgangers from the Third Reich, right?” Kara joked.

 

“Oh, that’s a story you have to tell” Lucy said.

 

Turning back to the mirror, Kara admired herself. The fitted tux she was wearing was the same blue as her Supergirl outfit, with a crisp white shirt and a red tie, dark red shoes, all capped off by the gold engagement bracelet and silver engagement ring, the perfectly cut diamond shimmering under the bright lights of the hotel room, on it on her left wrist and right hand ring finger. The finishing, and most important, touch was the sign of the House of El emblazoned on her left lapel, right over her heart.

 

She was a lesbian Super wearing the colors and symbol of the Supers and she’s marrying a lesbian Luthor. “Talk about defying social norms” Kara muttered under her breath, and Alex smiled when she heard that.

 

And, of course, the tux was tight enough to accentuate all Kara’s muscles, because Lena loved them and Kara was so whipped she could never deny Lena anything.

 

“How do I look?” Kara asked, twirling round to face the room.

 

“You’re lucky Lena won’t see you before the ceremony because you two would never make it to the church if she did.” Iris casually remarked, whilst Maggie, Lucy, Felicity and Sara all opted for just saying, “Damn” in complete unison.

 

Kara smiled, reaching for her phone and sliding it into the tux’s inside pocket. Looking across as all her bridesmaids, dressed in uniform red dresses, Kara smiled.

 

“If everyone’s ready, we should get going to the church” Kara said, heading for the door as the women behind her grab their bouquets. As they leave, Kara remembers when she and Lena got together.

 

_When the WorldKillers were finally brought down and the Legion had left, Morgan Edge threw a massive gala, half as a celebration of National City finally being safe again and half as a sorry for Lena._

_Kara had arrived as Supergirl, making a formal appearance, receiving the key to the city and a Medal of Valor. J’onn and Alex received the same, plus the NCPD chief announced Maggie was getting a promotion and, as thanks for their help, the NCPD was officially recognizing Guardian and was no longer investigating his identity and trying to arrest him. Kara noticed James’ smile at that and how he hugged Winn to his side._

_The rest of Supergirl’s time at the gala passed by in a blur. Kara thanked people, greeted children, posed for photos, discussed stuff Kara wasn’t focusing on with city officials…Kara’s eyes were always on Lena, who had dressed rather conservatively in a non-revealing dress with a modest set of heels. She watched as Lena spent most of the evening locked in business discussion with Morgan Edge, only briefly leaving that conversation to go to the bathroom._

_After Supergirl’s business was done, Kara left, heading to the roof of the building to momentarily clear her head. She couldn’t help but feel that she should have walked into this gala with Lena on her arm, and that image was tearing her mind apart as she leant against the balcony railing, looking out across the city._

_“I never thought you were the brooding type” came a voice behind her. Lena was standing in front of the lift, smoky makeup looking perfect._

_Kara turned back. “Lot on my mind, Miss Luthor. Haven’t you got a speech to prepare for?”_

_“Yes I do, Kara. But I wanted to talk to you” Lena said, joining Kara at the railing, looking out across the city._

_“I am going to come out today,” Lena said._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes. See, there’s a woman who came out recently and it gave me the confidence to finally be true to myself and come out to the world. To say, “screw you” to all the homophobic assholes out there whose influence forced me to repress my sexuality. Thus woman”_

_All the time whilst talking, Lena had reached down into her clutch and removed a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Kara, and Kara opened it._

_It was a Daily Planet article, written by Lois Kent. “Barely two months after coming out, Supergirl has already becoming an icon of the LGBTQ community”._

_Kara fell into reading the article, and tears came to her eyes when she read the final line._

_“The morning after Supergirl came out, my sister Lucy texted me and told me she was pan. She directly said it was Supergirl coming out that gave her the confidence to admit it. Having such a prominent hero come out has served as an inspiration for so many to come out. I hope Supergirl, wherever she is, knows this.”_

_“I was so busy dealing with the WorldKillers, I never realized-“ Lena cut Kara off by placing a single finger on her lips._

_“I know. Everyone understands. But I didn’t come here to talk to you about this.”_

_Kara felt a pang of hope in her heart. Was this it?_

_“I forgive you, Kara. When you texted me…it got me thinking. I spent a lot of time mulling your words over in my mind. And finally, I came to understand why you did what you did. And the truth is I’m guilty of it too: I pushed Sam towards a bad man who ended up being Ruby’s father, and after Lex went crazy, I hid my last name to hide from judgment. And the fact you took the time to reach out to me and apologize even though I told you not to contact me…it got me thinking. And last night, I finally came to an understanding of why you did what you did, and I forgave you.”_

_Kara smiled as Lena finished her speech. A single tear fell from Kara’s eye and Lena reached out and with her thumb, swiped the tear away. The touch of Lena’s hand set Kara’s skin on fire, and she couldn’t help but nuzzle into the touch, a contented noise escaping her throat and her eyes slipping shut._

_When they opened again, Lena was barely an inch away from Kara. Kara stopped breathing as the woman who was equal in Kara’s height thanks to her heels flicked her eyes down to Kara’s lips._

_“Can I kiss you?” Lena asked, her voice barely a whisper and quavering with nerves. Kara lost the ability to speak, so she just nodded, and Lena kissed her._

_Kara had often been told her first kiss with her soulmate would feel like a shock. That electricity would dance under her skin. But this was different. This was calm, relaxing. Her body felt renewed, like it did under the sun. She felt like she was glowing._

_As she kissed Lena, it felt like her heart had finally found it’s home. She felt at peace._

_Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, literally lifting her feet from the floor (that would be a joke for many a year to come), but also having to use all her strength to force herself to be delicate with the human in her arms. Lena let out a happy moan at the gesture, twinning her arms around Kara’s neck, and probing her tongue into Kara’s mouth._

_Kara would never be sure how long their makeout session lasted. Her best guess put it at two minutes. But when Lena finally ended the kiss, Kara found herself chasing another. But Lena put one of those lovely hands on Kara’s lips and pushed her back._

_“Do you want to go steady? Because I’m not letting this relationship fail because we didn’t define it.”_

_“Yes. I want to be your girlfriend Lena?” Kara said, and Lena smiled. “Now, how long is there until your speech?” Kara asked._

_“About thirty minutes. Why?”_

_Kara smirked as she left her hands drift lower, grabbing onto Lena’s ass and using that to pull the CEO in so the two women’s entire bodies were touching. “Because there’s a girlfriend activity I want to do a lot with you”._

_“Never would have guessed you were so flirty” Lena smirked, and Kara leaned in to kiss that damn smirk off her face, just because she could._

_And later, when Lena makes her speech, she looks Kara right in the eyes, takes a deep breath, and says._

_“I am gay. I love women. I only dated men because homophobic family members and societal standards made me try and repress my sexuality.”_

_The applause that erupts is nearly deafening, and a tear falls from Lena’s eye as she watches everyone in the room cheers and claps for her. Kara’s smile grew wider as Lena cried tears of joy, as hundreds of people, including caterers and security guards, applauded and cheered for Lena’s coming out. Lena suddenly looked down at her phone and her smile only got wider; Kara whipped hers out and found social media was exploding with positive messages from all across the planet._

Kara smiled at that thought as she looked at the cover of the CatCo magazine Cat had placed in the limo.

 

The cover was mostly taken up by her and Lena. She was dressed in a tuxedo whilst Lena was in a dress that stopped halfway up her biceps and revealed an awful lot of skin. Lena was smiling, her hair down, whilst Kara had arms around her waists and a kiss pressed to Lena’s cheek. Lena’s tongue was sticking out and her hands were holding onto Kara’s.

 

The giant text above the picture read _Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor: National City’s Power Couple opens up about coming out, their relationship and life as icons of the LGBTQ+ community._

Kara glances around the limo, smiling as she watches Alex and Maggie snuggle closer. It had been nice for Alex to see Maggie again right before the final battle with the WorldKillers, and then suddenly Alex and Maggie were back together and an impromptu wedding ensued.

 

Just as Kara finished dwelling on that memory, the limo pulled up outside the church to the sound of wedding bells. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and found herself plunged into greeting friends. As she did that, she reminisced about her and Lena’s first date.

 

_It had been a week and a half since the gala that changed everything. And in between all the reporters asking questions and the photoshoots that both inevitably came from being out as National City’s lesbian power couple, Kara and Lena still hadn’t had their first date. Not that Kara hadn’t offered, but Lena had always turned her down, saying she was busty crafting the perfect date. And whilst their makeout sessions were awesome, they never went past that: Lena always said she was building a red sunlamp so Kara didn’t loose control._

_They do meet up. A Lot. Usually Lena picks Kara up from her apartment and they grab coffee together as they walk to their works; Lena would kiss Kara sweetly and wish her all the best when they got to CatCo before walking on to L-Corp (and Kara was not too shameless to admit she always watched Lena’s ass as her girlfriend walked away). Usually one of them, whoever was less busy, would grab some take-out and head over to the other’s office and they’d eat lunch together. They’d also usually meet up post work and go for a walk together. Plus, they texted all the time and frequently their lunch sessions ended in make outs._

_Kara was deliriously happy. Lena met every romantic ideal and Kara quickly learnt just how much sheer adorableness Lena was hiding under that stonehearted CEO exterior. Like the fact she had an entire room dedicated to nothing but displaying her collection of Star Wars action figures. Or just how many adult toys (Lena giggled, her noise scrunching adorably whenever Kara called them that) she had hidden away._

_But she still hadn’t been able to take Lena to dinner. That all changed one night._

_It was a beautiful summer night. The sun was hanging low in the sky, casting shades of red and purple all the way across the skyline of National City._

_Kara’s phone buzzed._

_Lena Lesbian Luthor: I’m waiting outside. Grab a jacket. It’s date time._

_Kara giggled at that. The dorky name she gave Lena’s contact, after Maggie suggested it, always made her do that (and the fact Lena called her SuperGay just made it funnier). Grabbing the leather jacket James had brought her for her last birthday, she practically skipped down the stairs, only to find Lena in a t-shirt and trousers under her bomber jacket and wearing a pair of sunglasses. Her girlfriend was leaning against a Ford Mustang, the door propped open._

_Kara walked up and kissed Lena._

_“Hi”_

_“Hi back”_

_Lena gestured to the car. “Climb in. We’ve got a bit of a drive, so I took the liberty of making a playlist of all your favorite songs.” she said as she climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. As Kara hit play on the radio, Lena folded the roof back._

_BYE BYE BYE started playing, and Kara shamelessly burst into song as Lena drove them._

_The drive flew by in a mixture of singing along and reaching down to hold Lena’s hand whenever she changed gear._

_Eventually, they pulled up into a small car park, overshadowed by a two-storey wooden building, which overlooked a beach. The road separated the little hamlet and the woods._

_As Kara watched, an old man in a blue shirt and dark smart trousers walked up and kissed Lena on the cheek._

_He then offered a hand to Kara. As Kara shook it, Lena introduced him. “This is Robert James. He runs a small resort on the beachline. It used to be quite popular until Robert came out. Now it’s mainly a secret, but they make enough money to get buy.”_

_Robert smiled. “When I heard the two people who made two of the most public comings out ever wanted to visit, I jumped at the opportunity. So, shall we begin with the whiskey tasting?”_

_As Robert walked and the two women followed, Robert explained the history._

_“It all began in the age of westward exploration. My ancestors built this as a hotel for travellers. Then, a few generations later, we added a brewery when my ancestors went into distilling moonshine. We added a spa just here. Here we are”, Robert said, gesturing for Kara and Lena to sit at a large bar situated in front of a window._

_Kara’s breath caught. This place was beautiful._

_Looking out at the beach, Kara could see several single story wooden cabins placed on the sand, organized in a semi-circle around a fire pit and several chairs and sunbeds._

_It was heaven._

_A small cough from Robert caught her attention. “Miss Luthor has said you do not know the schedule for tonight._

_We will begin with a whiskey and wine tasting. Following that, the two of you will head upstairs for a massage and spa session. Finally, we have a beach dinner prepared for both of you, before the two of you can retire to one of the cabins, which are properly equipped if you wish to engage in certain….activities”_

_Lena winked and Kara felt her blood heat up. Thoughts of fucking Lena, of claiming her, of littering her skin with hickeys so everyone would know who Lena belonged to…_

_Kara pinched herself to snap herself out of it just as Robert placed a glass in front of both of them._

_“Here we have our finest whiskey. It’s been called the best on the entire Western Seaboard”_

_Lena raised the glass. “To acceptance of homosexuality”. Kara gladly toasted that. The whiskey was certainly very nice, filling Kara’s body with warmth._

_The next hour and a half passed by in a blur of excellent drinks, a bit of verbal sparring, chatting with Robert and the odd kiss. BY the end of it, Kara feels warmer and more contented. Then, a young woman emerged from a door neither of the women at the bar had noticed, and gestured for them to follow her up a set of wooden stairs. Following, Kara and Lena found themselves in front of a series of wooden cubicles, each with a white towel and a white robe hanging off the door._

_The woman spoke up. “Please, get into the robe. You will need them for the massages”_

_Obliging, Kara stepped into the cubicle and changed, not focusing too much on how mere inches away, Lena was naked and all that was keeping Kara from seeing Lena naked was a thin wooden partition._

_Lena was already changed when Kara came out of the cubicle. As they followed the woman away from the cubicles, Kara couldn’t help but focus on how Lena’s ass was there and only a thin white robe prevented her from seeing it. As if she knew, Lena added a little wiggle to her walk._

_The woman showed them to a massage parlor. “Please, disrobe behind the curtain and take your position on the beds._

_Kara did just that, totally not focusing on how Lena was completely naked behind there._

_The massage was wonderful. The masseuse she had managed to iron out every knot in her body even through Kara’s super-strong skin, and it was made even better by the fact Lena was groaning mere inches away._

_After that, they re-dressed and headed back down to the tasting area, where Robert was waiting with a door open, leading to the beach. Lena reached for Kara’s hand, and Kara gladly took it._

_They walked down a sand path lined with stones, eventually reaching the ring of cabins. Robert gestured them to the centre one, which had a large table covered in food and a chair on either side._

_“Miss Luthor took the liberty of providing all the food for tonight,” Robert said. On the table was an assortment of great food: potstickers, pizza, burgers…all Kara’s favorites._

_Robert pulled the chair out and Kara took a seat. Lena did the opposite. Robert then handed Lena the keys to the cabin, before leaving._

_Kara took in the feast around her._

_“I hope you like what you see. We’ve got my homemade potstickers, curry from that place in India, pizza from the restaurant in Florence, burgers from that place in the Swiss Alps”_

_“Lena, did you seriously pay for all this to be delivered from around the world for this date?”_

_“Like I told you. I wanted this to be perfect.”_

_“You are so whipped”_

_“Says Mrs I’m debating exposing my arms in the Supergirl suit just to show off to my girlfriend”_

_Kara didn’t respond, only leaned over and kissed Lena._

_The meal flew by. The food was pure perfection, especially Lena’s homemade potstickers. The company however, was even better. Lena lightly ribbed Kara throughout the dinner. The conversation was full to the brim of their usual flirting, and Kara took full opportunity to do things like swipe food off Lena’s chin and suck Lena’s fingers into her mouth; stuff she’d always wanted to do during their lunch dates._

_After they finished, they retired to the hammock that was situated next to the cabin door. Lena lay atop Kara, snuggling into her as Kara hung one foot out to gently rock the hammock._

_They talked. Kara had found it was incredibly easy to talk to Lena: she even managed to discuss Krypton more than she had with anyone except Alex._

_Eventually Lena climbed out, saying there was something she needed to deal with inside the cabin._

_Moments later, she called Kara in, saying there was a problem._

_“What’s the pro-“ Kara’s speech was cut off as she looked at Lena. At how Lena was standing inside the cabin, completely naked._

_Kara’s gay ass brain took a long time to reboot._

_When it did, Lena said “The problem is that you’re not fucking me right now”. She flicked a light and red light came everywhere._

_“You made the lamp,” Kara asked._

_They made love that night, washed in a mixture of the light of Rao and the light of Earth’s moon. Looking back, Kara realized how symbolic that was: because whilst Alex made her feel at home on Earth, loving and being loved by Lena made her finally realize that Krypton may still be a part of her, it was no longer her home: Earth was. Lena was._

_That night, as a naked Lena slept peacefully in her arms, Kara didn’t dream of Krypton._

 

Kara wasn’t nervous. She knew Lena was coming. Lena loved her and would never step out on her. They’d also made a point of banning reporters and anyone who didn’t know Kara’s secret from the wedding, so they could happily discuss Krypton.

 

Still, it was a welcome relief when the announcer said the bride was here. The entire church stood as the beginning of “A Thousand Years” started playing, and just as the lyrics started, the doors of the church swung open.

 

Lena looked like heaven, standing there, on J’onn’s arm.

 

Her hair was down; something Lena only did for formal occasions as she found wearing it down impaired her work otherwise. She wasn’t wearing make-up, but that still made her look heavenly.

 

It was her dress that sold it. It was clearly inspired by the Kryptonian wedding robes, but Lena had played with it a little bit: namely cutting the dress off before the floor and adding in a cut-out at the front which cleanly exposed her throat and just a hint of her bust. The robe was a deep blue, only marked by the House of El symbol picked expertly out in red thread.

 

Lena looked like a goddess. Kara did nothing but smile as Lena made her way down the aisle.

 

Eventually, Lena reached the bottom of the steps leading to the altar. Reaching up, Lena took Kara’s hand and used it to steady herself as she climbed the steps, before taking a position opposite Kara and smiling.

 

As the priest began talking, Kara remembered a very particular conversation with Lillian Luthor.

 

_The eldest Luthor had become something of a wild card for the DEO. Whilst she gladly assisted in bringing down the WorldKillers and was clearly trying to mend her relationship with Lena, she still refused to give the DEO a concrete way to contact her. But Kara made a point of tracking her down, finding her in a warehouse near the waterfront._

_“Hello, Kara. What brings you to this end of town” Lillian snarked as she continued to work on the Warsuit, barely turning to acknowledge Kara’s entrance through the door._

_“I know you’re a pretty traditionally minded woman, Lillian. So I thought I would seek you out and ask you for Lena’s hand in marriage”._

_“Why do you need to ask me? Lena is going to say yes”_

_Kara’s breath caught. “She would?”_

_That made Lillian turn. “She judges everything in her life by whether you’d like it or not. One time, she saw your name in CatCo magazine and spent the next three minutes daydreaming about you.”_

_Kara smiled happily. “See you around, Miss Luthor”_

_Lillian smiled. “You’re going to be my daughter in law. Call me Lillian”._

_Kara smiled again, and then blasted off to the DEO to start planning Lena’s engagement ring._

_However, when she landed, the attitude was dark. Alex was standing in the middle of the room, everyone in her life organized in a circle around her._

_“Lillian called. Said you wanted to marry Lena.”_

_Eliza, who had recently moved into the city, spoke up next. “She asked us to do something”._

_Next came James. “Do this”._

_J’onn picked up the line. “Tell you something.”_

_Winn carried on. “Not that we don’t trust you,”_

_“But she still wanted to make sure. And because of her past, she didn’t think she had a right to do this”._

_“Kara, we all know you would never do this. But just to be sure: hurt Lena, lie to her again, or god forbid break her heart, you’ll have all of us to deal with. Understand?”_

_Kara smirked. “Oh believe me, I’d stick a Kryptonite sword through my own heart if that happened”, and that sent the entire room into laughing._

_As the laughter died down, Alex and Eliza approached Kara. “We still need to work out the perfect proposal. Do you still have your singing voice?”_

“And now, I understand you have written your own vows”.

 

Kara went first.

 

“I used to always dream of Krypton. Every night I would close my eyes and hear the screams of my dying planet. Watch as the world died around me. That all changed at that cabin, the first night we made love. Loving and being loved by you helped me more than I could ever understand. It helped me come to terms with my trauma. Your love taught me that the root of all my anger, being in the closet, was not something to hide. Alex taught me to have a home on this planet, but it was your love that made me stop missing Krypton. Made me come to terms my trauma. Taught me that my home is here, on Earth, with you. I love you with all my heart Lena Luthor.” Kara smiled as she finished and slid a golden wedding ring onto Lena’s finger.

 

Lena was crying as she started on her vows.

 

“My life used to be a lie. I forced myself into the closet and closed my heart off to everyone, swearing that no one would ever learn my greatest secret. That was until you came. With stubbornness and smiles, you ripped through every one of my walls, even the ones I kept up around my secret. The truth is, your love did something for me I could never really explain until now: it made me forget what hating myself felt like. I walked into loving you with my eyes wide open, and it’s a decision I will never forget. I will love you until the day I die. My heart is yours and it will always be yours. Supergirl may have saved my life and be National City’s hero, but Kara Danvers, you…are my hero” Lena was still crying as she slid a golden wedding ring onto Kara’s finger.

 

Both of them were crying tears of joy now. The priest spoke up again.

 

“Those were some of the most beautiful vows I’ve ever heard. And now, by the laws of Earth and Krypton, under the gaze of Rao and a God who, if he believes in love, surely approves of this union and all like it, I declare you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

 

Lena grabbed Kara’s tie and used it to pull her in. “Come here you” Lena said, before yanking Kara into a kiss that lasted several minutes. It only broke up when Oliver called out “Kara, the line is you may now kiss the bride. Not you may now swallow the bride’s tongue”. They broke aside blushing.

 

Cheers and applause erupted in the church. Kara wrapped an arm round Lena’s waist and guided her down the aisle as the congregation threw confetti, cheered and wished them well. Finally, they made it to the waiting limousine.

 

Collapsing into the backseat, Kara noticed Lena was crying. Reaching up and using her thumb to wipe away the tears, she pulled Lena into her lap.

 

“Darling, why are you crying?”

 

“Because I never thought I’d have this. I never thought I’d be here. I thought my wedding would be a dull affair where I put a ring on the finger of a man I didn’t love but whom I was told I should date by my friends. I never imagined this, and I’m now so happy I’m crying.”

Kara smiled at her, reaching up and pulling Lena down so her forehead rested again her.

 

“I’m here and I’m not going away, okay? This wedding is perfect and now we’re going to a reception, which is also going to be perfect. I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers.”

 

“I love you too, Kara Luthor-Danvers”. Lena said, briefly pressing her lips to Kara’s. From there, the rest of the journey passed by in a mixture of kisses and softly spoken words of love.

 

The reception venue was a golf club run by Robert Smith’s eldest son. It was decked out with lights and colors, and a table at one end of the main hall was practically groaning under the weight of all the food piled on top of it, with a group of small tables, each with a candle, placed in front of it. They’d decided not to opt for a standard meal, especially given the presence of three speedsters, Kara and the black hole of food that was Lucy Lane. A wooden dance floor, with a DJ station and a microphone placed on a slightly raised stage, took up most of the floor. Several small tables, each with a candle in the middle, were placed seemingly randomly in front of the bar, on the other side of the dance floor. But the central table had a gigantic wedding cake, featuring miniature effigies of Kara and Lena, as well as a giant knife placed next to it. The doors at one side were open, revealing a wooden balcony with several tables that overlooked the entire beautiful golf course.

 

Lena wrapped her arms round Kara’s waist. “Do you like the banner?” she said.

 

Kara looked. Above the food was a green banner with “That’s what friends are for” written on it.

 

Kara burst into embarrassed laughter. “You did not”.

 

Lena kissed her on the cheek. “Yes. Yes I did”

 

An attendant came in. “I’m sorry to disturb, but your friends have begun to arrive”.

 

Smiling, Kara and Lena held hands and went to greet their friends. Kara brushed her fingers over Lena’s engagement and wedding ring, and remembered when she finally finished it.

 

_Kara had decided right from the very beginning she wanted to make Lena’s engagement ring and bracelet herself, and not use her powers. She saw it only fitting that she only use human methods to make these for the woman who taught her how to have a home on Earth._

_Kara almost instantly decided she wanted both to have green in them. Green reminded her of Lena’s eyes: which worked much like Kryptonite as Kara always lost the ability to fly whenever she looked into them. Or maybe they took away Kara’s will to leave._

_And, after much searching, she finally found the perfect emerald following a fight with an alien looking to steal it. And, after promising J’onn five weeks of overtime with no pay and that she would never mention Mon-El in the DEO building ever again, he let her have it._

_Kara begun by using a laser to cut free a small section of the emerald to go in the silver wedding band she’s crafted from material left from her pod. Placing the slice of emerald into the special housing, Kara took a moment to gaze at the ring._

_It was perfect, and Kara knew she needed to see Lena wearing it more than she needed her next breath._

_Reaching across the worktable she’d set up in a spare DEO room for this, she picked up the small black box she’d picked from a small pawn shop near her apartment and placed the ring inside it, leaving the emerald facing upwards. It was beautiful._

_Next, she turned her attention to the bracelet. Luckily, Eliza was good friends with a glass modeler in Midvale, so Kara was able to get the holding for the bracelet made on her last trip to Midvale. She had made it herself in the glass factory, with Eliza’s friend serving as her tutor. The glass was forged from sand Kara had got from the beach where they got together._

_It was only a few inches high, but it was still a beautiful glass bracelet. Kara reached for the ring of emerald she’d readily prepared for this occasion and expertly slotted it in, the Martian glue J’onn had proved easily bonding the two materials together._

_Kara read the bracelet’s inscription she’d put, letter by letter, into the surface of the emerald. “From a Super to her Luthor”._

_She placed the bracelet into it’s own box. Placing both of them in a special carrying case, she opened a laptop and set about creating a new Word document._

_She titled it “Proposal Plans”_

Kara finished musing on that memory just as the speeches finished, but she had been paying attention. The speeches were great, striking the perfect balance between heartfelt and funny. Alex stepped up to the mike, raising her glass.

 

“Before the party begins, I think we should all raise a glass to Lena and Kara.”

 

The toast was beautiful, complete with Barry wolf-whistling like an idiot. Then, it was time to cut the cake.

 

Kara took up the knife. Lena’s hands were over hers as she cut into the cake, making a slice, and Kara leaned down to kiss her as everyone cheered again. Then, both took a piece of the slice and, as one, fed it to each other.

 

Lena smiled and giggled at the taste. Kara swiped a piece that Lena had got on the corner of her mouth and then shamelessly moaned because of the exquisite taste of the cake. Lena just looked shocked for the moment: Kara smirked in that way Lena adored.

 

Lena reached up and whispered to her “Be thankful the bed in Bali is reinforced _because_ you are going to pound me into the mattress when we get there”. Kara choked, flustered, whilst Lena raised a single perfect eyebrow.

 

Alex got back up to the mike. “And now it’s time for the first dance. Mr West-Allen, if you would?”

 

Barry smiled as he popped up to the mike, and as the DJ started playing the song, Kara guided Lena onto the floor. Just before Barry started singing, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and Lena placed hers around Kara’s neck. Then, as Barry started signing, Lena pulled Kara down to place her forehead against the Kryptonians.

 

Kara started whispering the lyrics to Lena as Barry’s beautiful voice rang out across the hall.

 

_I would take the stars out of the sky for you,_

_Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to,_

_I’d do anything for you,_

_Your wish is my command_

“I love you” Lena said, her voice barely a whisper.

 

“I love you too” Kara whispered back to her wife, and that thought is so good she can’t help but add “my wife” to the end of the sentence.

 

Lena smiled bright enough to outshine the sun at that.

 

They spent the entire song like that: gently swaying in the middle of the dance floor, whispering lyrics and confessions of love to each other. And, when Barry hit the final note, they kissed. It wasn’t a particularly good kiss since both of them were smiling so hard, but Kara didn’t really care. Lena was her wife, in her arms, and they’d just shared their first dance.

 

Then, whilst _Raise Your Glass_ kicked on and the dancefloor steadily filled up with people, Lena and Kara escaped the dancefloor and heading over to the food. Filling up a massive plate of food, Kara let out a brief laugh at Lena’s plate of nothing but kale, before Kara grabbed a table and hung her jacket off the back before sitting down. Rather than grab a chair on the other side, Lena plopped herself down in Kara’s lap and by instinct, Kara’s arms wrapped around her wife. One of the club’s attendants came over and placed two glasses of champagne on the table.

 

The table they picked had a perfect view of the dancefloor. And, as Lena and Kara fed each other little scraps of food whilst great music played and their friends danced their hearts out, Kara flashed back to the last important monument for today: the day she had proposed.

 

_It had been another solid month of planning for the proposal before Kara could finally do it. This was mainly because Kara was an insane perfectionist and she kept chucking out plans because they weren’t the heavenly proposal she wanted. But, finally, she agreed on a plan, coinciding with the gala to launch and fundraise Lena and Edge’s joint Foundation For The Protection Of Alien Children._

_Looking in the mirror, Kara decided she looked perfect. Rather than settle on the traditional suit, she’d taken the example of Anna Kendrick to heart and thrown the shirt and tie away. Instead, she’d put the suit jacket on and nothing else on her top half, meaning that her chest was nearly exposed. It was doing wonders for her bust. The black jacket was paired with a pair of sleek black shoes and a rather humdrum set of black trousers. She’d also cut her hair short, since Lena had once begged her to cut it short and Lena’s reaction_

_Reaching into her pocket, Kara took out the ring box and flipped it open. “She’ll say yes,” Kara muttered to herself._

_Her phone buzzed with a text from Lena. “Can you meet me at the gala? Preparations are taking so long I won’t be able to get away and pick you up in enough time to get back when I need to.”_

_“I will. Love you.” Kara replied, before opening her contacts and calling the driver company they regularly used and calling for one._

_Her driver texted her that he was outside ten minutes later. She headed downstairs; finding out her car was a respectable Mercedes. Climbing into the backseat, she greeted the driver before sitting back and re-reading lyrics on the way to the gala._

_As Kara stepped out, she got a look at Lena. She damn near stumbled because her girlfriend looked like she was pure divinity._

_Her hair was down, with a slightly curly quality. She was wearing smoky make-up and dark lipstick._

_But the dress….Oh Rao, that dress. It bore a remarkable similarity to the sexy dress Lena had worn at their CatCo photoshoot, but it was much shorter in the leg, and combined with the stilettos, made her legs look amazing. The dress also hid even less of Lena’s cleavage than the other one and actually pushed it up, meaning it bounced as Lena walked and the smooth top of Lena’s breasts was there like a feast to the eyes. Plus, Kara could see the hickeys she’s left in Lena’s cleavage clear as day._

_It’s only when Kara manages to recover from that view that she notices Lena is staring at Kara, drool falling from her mouth and muttering “I am so gay”. Kara decided to play with this, by intentionally shaking her chest as she walked towards her girlfriend. Reaching out and putting her hand on Lena’s chin, Kara flicked Lena’s head up and kissed her._

_“Like what you see?”_

_“You know I do, Miss Butch”._

_“Of course, Miss Power Bottom”. Lena looped her arm through Kara’s and they headed into the gala together._

_Kara doesn’t remember the gala, mainly due to nerves. She furiously gulped down water wherever she could, and often took the opportunity to sneak off to the bathroom and look at the ring._

_Then, the clock struck 10 o’clock, and Morgan Edge took the stage. After a brief speech thanking everyone for coming and encouraging them to donate to the Foundation, he said, “Now, we’re going to have a little dancing. I believe Miss Danvers wishes to sing the first song.”_

_A spotlight shone on her, and she breathed out. “Here we go,” she thought to herself._

_Heading to and climbing the stage, Kara grabbed the lapel mike Edge offered to her and pinned it to her lapel. Standing at the centre of the stage, she looked Lena directly in the eyes and started singing._

_“The city sky's feeling dark tonight_

_We're back to back with our heads down_

_Just look at me, give me more tonight_

_Just give me more of your love now_

_Let's set fire to the lonely night_

_You're beautiful when you look at me_

_Let's give love another life”_

_As Kara sung, she climbed down from the stage and made a beeline through the crowd, which thankfully parted as she walked, to Lena. Kara took the CEO in her arms, and, as the crowd parted to give them plenty of space, Kara and Lena started to sway gently as Kara kept singing. Lena smiled; crying slightly, unclear on what was going on but happy regardless._

_As Kara hit the last note, she stepped out of Lena’s arms and produced the ring box. Then, as the band stopped playing, Kara went down on one knee and flicked the ring box open._

_“Lena Luthor, will you marry me”_

_Lena started laughing. Kara suddenly felt her heart seize up in doubt, but all that went away when Lena also fell to one knee and produced her own ring box._

_“I suppose with how in sync we are its no surprise we chose the same gala to propose at. So, Kara Danvers, will you marry me?”_

_“Yes. God, yes.” Kara said as the tears of joy started falling._

_“Then I’ll marry you, you butch lesbian disaster” Lena said, laughing, as both women slid the rings onto each others fingers before launching into a deep kiss before they even fully stood up._

_Applause erupted, nearly deafening the two women and surprising them since they had completely forgotten about their audience. The rest of the night passed by in a whirl of congratulations, soft kisses, dances, and declarations of happiness. That night, Kara got so into engagement sex she ended up denting the wall from smashing the headboard into it, even under red sunlight._

It was now nighttime. Kara and Lena had booked one night in a hotel attached to National City airport so they could catch a flight to Bali late next afternoon.

 

Kara had just been down to the front desk to double check their alarm call, and when she opened the door, Kara found Lena standing out on the room’s balcony, looking over the city. Sliding the door shut, Kara picked up her suitcase to change out of her clothes.

 

Kara changed out of her suit into a pair of leggings and a sports bra. She hung her suit up in the bathroom next to Lena’s dress for the maid to collect tomorrow and for Alex to retrieve sometimes today. She also made a point to brush her teeth.

 

Lena was still on the balcony when Kara came out. Walking out, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and placed her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena smiled at the touch, reaching down to put her hands on Kara’s.

 

“Hey, wife” Kara murmured. Lena smiled but didn’t reply.

 

“Something’s bugging you” Kara said.

 

Lena turned in Kara’s arms. “Just…still struggling to believe this is real”

 

Kara raised an eyebrow.

 

“I used to dream about this. Lillian loving me, having friends, being out, a beautiful girl on my arm…I feel like I’m in heaven.”

 

Kara hugged Lena to her, spending a long moment just holding her wife.

 

“It’s not a dream, Lena. I’m here and I’m not going away. I’m always going to be here for you. You’ve come out of the closet and people love you for it. Lillian is far from perfect, but even I can tell she’s genuinely trying to reach you and make up for her past mistakes. And you do have friends. And like me, they’re not going anywhere.”

 

Lena was crying. “That was a good speech,” she said, and Kara laughed.

 

“Being Supergirl means you get good at them”.

 

“You know” Lena said, getting the desiring look in her eyes Kara loved, “there is something you could do to prove to me you’re real” she said, pressing her bust into Kara’s chest. Kara smirked, licking Lena up and crashing their lips together. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and responded to the kiss with all her enthusiasm.

 

Lena moaned at the show of strength that was Kara carrying her as Kara kicked the balcony door closed and carried Lena to the bed, placing her down before taking just a moment to gaze into Lena’s eyes before kissing her again.

 

By all records, this shouldn’t be the most prominent night together. It certainly has nothing on their trip to Europe a few days after they got together, where they slept together in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower.

 

But it was. In years to come, Kara and Lena would look back on this moment as the most important of their lives together because it was then, as they lay on a hotel room bed, that Rao bonded their souls.

 

Their wedding may have been them committing to each other, but that night, their souls were bonded together, for this life and whatever came next.


End file.
